euphorian_archivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Loraech
Loraech is a member of the Order of Celebrant, known for his sheer brute martial strength. He is a Vampire, like all the others, and he capitalizes on this natural power to fight and destroy his foes. He leads the charge of Odyss' dark forces with Hawthorne. Characteristics Physically the strongest of the knights where natural strength is concerned (although after reinforcement Velaren far outstrips everyone), Loraech could be considered the berserker of the group. He is hot-headed, aggressive and reckless. Loraech is known to be a Vampire, like all the other Knights of Celebrant. He is also known to be excessively cruel even when compared to the other knights, and does not have a sense of honor. He is more than happy to torture weakened and dying foes for his own pleasure, and sometimes creates ghouls from the dead to fight them to the death, just for enjoyment. Loraech is exceedingly sadistic, and thoroughly enjoys scaring his foes. It is obvious he has higher intelligence due to how he speaks, as well as his obvious skill and grace with lighter weapons, even if he may seem psychotic and clumsy with larger weapons. Loraech doesn't like most of the other knights because of their views of him. He's often at loggerheads with Gilder and Corelia because both of them do not approve of his methods. Loraech also doesn't like Ordecius and Vandes as both look down on him. Loraech has a neutral deposition towards Celebrant, whom he follows with no question and Hawthorne. Loraech actually likes Khorre to a degree, because he enjoys smashing in Khorre's creations to annoy the older vampire. He also admires Emirion's psychotic brutality in combat. He is known to dislike Velaren as he doesn't like girls who are stronger than him. Background Loraech is always the first one into battle when Odyss begins her attempt to conquer and bend the Near-Human races to her rule. He heads the charge in almost all cases due to his thirst to kill people and drink blood (which is his personal taste as vampires do not drink blood). Loraech is known to be left handed for most part, and uses his left hand for everyday tasks as well as fighting. His right arm is known to be physically stronger, but Loraech has trained it to use a sword entirely his whole life (as he was left handed to begin with), and thus it is only useful for basic tasks and swordsmanship. Loraech is limited by his small knowledge of magic, and cannot use wide ranging powers. However, this is more than mitigated by the fact he is almost unstoppable in combat due to how focused he is in killing. To make up for his lack in magic, he wields three spirit weapons - a Warhammer, a Sword and a Bow, which help to cover up his shortfall in ability to cast both long and short ranged spells, keeping him relevant. Powers and Abilities * Adept Warhammer Usage * Apprentice Archery * Master swordsmanship (Right Hand only) * Expert unarmed combat * Extreme reflexes * Vampiric Strength, Speed and Endurance * Mastery of Reinforcement magic * Earth Crest - Loraech can actually cast Earth spells for no mana, and he can in fact attack at range using stakes of magical mercury, or even a powerful torrent of it. * 4 Vitakinetic Channels - mid tier vitakinesis. Just enough to keep him immortal. * Flight - via vampire's wings * Inhuman magical resistance * High Speed Regeneration * Immunity to status effects * Apprentice Earth Manipulation * Tactile Telekinesis Equipment Loraech's favourite and main weapon is his destructive spirit warhammer Dolgaran, even if he actually isn't very skilled at using it. He swings the weapon in wide arcs normally, to smash anything aside with his extreme strength and speed. Dolgaran's spirit is known to be a female earth mage, but the hammer is able to smash anything without losing momentum, or brake itself if needed. It can also cause tectonic ripples if used to smash the ground. He lost this weapon to Varrun Ninsun, and it is now in the possession of the Dryads. Dolgaran's known techniques are: * Infinite Mass Swing - Infuses the hammer with mysterious power, making it always follow through fully when swung. The hammer can also brake * Tectonic Rage - Smashes the hammer into the ground, causing a fissure in the earth where lava and stone burst out, damaging everything caught in the path. * Earthquake Burst - A hammer smash into the ground as well, causing a huge blast of rock, and making the earth shake and shatter. Very high knockback. Just in case he meets actually skilled enemies, where Dolgaran's sheer power isn't as useful as it should be, Loraech can draw a spirit infused sword known as Cruaidin, which is a diamond bladed sword aligned with steel and earth. The weapon can cut through almost anything, and even fire out waves of diamond stakes if necessary. Loraech showed a lot more skill with a sword, when fighting an opponent he considered worthy and exciting. Cruaidin's known techniques are: * Diamond Dust - Cruiadin fires out a wave of diamond stakes in a linear path as a swordbeam like attack when swung. Each stake has high penetrating power. * Crystal Ripple - Cruaidin infects a slash it produces with exploding diamond crystals, allowing it to severely damage anything it can even scratch. Even small wounds can be widened by a lot. * Shard of Rupture - Cruaidin extends its blade and proceeds to shatter the extended blade, causing a huge wound through anything it pierces. The blade is reconstructed after this. If the enemy is too far, he can also use the Spirit Bow Viradai, which fires exploding spirals of wind at a high rate, making up somewhat for his poor accuracy. Loraech's very high strength allows him to fully draw the bow fast enough to fire one arrow every second, and each "arrow" explodes with enough force to wound a considerable area. Viradai has the following techniques: * Tempest - Viradai is used to fire rapidly, firing a lot of weak shots in quick succession. * Piercing Gale - Viradai fires a single piercing arrow that penetrates multiple targets. * Airburst - Loraech's primary use of Viradai, to fire exploding air arrows. Loraech uses a self repairing armor. Its properties are all but unknown, but it hides his face and body from everyone who gazes upon him. He is known to be male from his voice alone. Of all, Loraech's voice cannot be forgotten, due to how he always fights close in and also how cruel he is. Dolgaran.jpg|Dolgaran, Loraech's warhammer Category:Tides of Fate Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Order of Celebrant